It Started With a Game
by bookwrangler
Summary: FlackOC Just a little plot bunny that latched on during the MLB playoffs.
1. Intro

**It Started With a Game**

Anyone you know belongs to those you know. They make the money off them. Not me. I'm just taking them for a ride. I own the rest including the dead bodies. I may pull from any storyline from any season, this is your warning.

This nasty little plot bunny latched onto me during the MLB playoffs. Evil plot bunny. My muse insisted that I do something about it. She was causing problems for me on my other fic, so I had to give in. I'm new to the whole CSI:NY thing, so bear with me.

As always, please R&R.


	2. First Inning

The game had gone downhill fast. Detroit was supposed to be a cakewalk and here the Yankees were playing worse than a bunch of kids in a streetball game. Don was so disgusted he started to people watch instead of focusing on the TV. Mostly the bar was full of the usual hardcore fans. He had commandeered a table with Danny and a couple of other guys from Homicide. A blonde in the corner caught his eye. Pleasant looking enough, but nothing too special. A thick, honey brown braid hung down her back. She was totally focused on the game, the beer in front of her barely touched. She was alone, a little more unusual. A groan went up from the crowd as the Tigers sent another runner home. The woman grinned brightly then quickly dropped an impassive mask back over her features. Don was intrigued. He continued watching her. Detroit lined up another runner on third base. Don elbowed Danny.

"Hey, whaddaya thinking," objected Danny.

Don nodded at the blonde. "Watch her. Over in the corner." Danny gave Don a funny look but did what he said. When the runner hit home, she gave that quick smile again.

"She didn't."

Don took a draw on his beer and smiled. "Yep. She did."

"Doesn't she know that's dangerous?"

"Maybe I should warn her."

Danny grinned at his friend. "I believe it's your duty as one of New York's finest." Don grinned back, nodded and crossed to her table.

"Excuse me." The blonde glanced up and flashed him an irritated look.

"I'm not interested. I'm here to watch the game."

"Yea. But you're rooting for the wrong team."

The blonde ducked her head. She looked around and up at Don. "That obvious?"

"No. Just to a couple of cops." He waved his bottle back at Danny.

"Mmm." She had turned her attention back to the game.

"Ya know, not the best idea. All things considered."

"I'll keep it under better control." She didn't look at him at all. Tigers scored again. She blinked hard twice.

"I could join ya. Keep ya out of trouble."

"I'm fine thanks."

"Ya sure?"

Her gaze flickered up. "Yea. I'm sure. Thanks." Don wandered back to the table.

"Crash and burn, buddy."

"Yea. Whatever." The game continued to its dismal end. One of the guys went to grab a mourning round and Don saw the blonde slipping out the front door. He got up and followed. He caught up with her just outside. "Hey! Tiger girl." She spun around her braid flying. Her brown eyes glared at him.

"What are you stupid or something? Trying to get me killed?" She turned and started back down the sidewalk. Don jogged up to her. He fell in step beside her.

"Sorry. It was just weird. And ya snuck out as soon as the game ended."

She flashed him an incredulous look. "Do you think it's really a good idea for me to be sitting in a bar full of disgruntled Yankees fans?"

"How'd ya get in a bar full of Yankee fans in the first place?"

"I was on my way home and wanted to catch the game. It was the first decent bar I came too."

"Ya live around here?"

She stopped. She looked up. "I live in New York. Yes. Listen..."

"Don. Don Flack."

"Listen, Don. I caught my game. My team won. Now, I want to get home and celebrate." She smiled. "In peace, safety and anonymity."

"Howabout I spot ya for a celebratory bite to eat?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You're cute and all that, Don. But, thanks, I'll pass. I'd really like just to get home. I've got papers to grade."

"Oh. Well, maybe I'll see ya here for the next game."

She smiled again, a little warmer this time. "Maybe. See ya around, Don Flack." She walked away, braid swinging. Don stood there watching her a bit. When she had rounded the corner, he realized he hadn't gotten her name.

---------------


	3. Game 2

A/N: See intro for standard stuff. Please R & R.

Demolished and Jen: Flack has become a favorite of mine. I'm a sucker for blue eyes. Meadow: Heh, heh, heh. Story: Gotta be a fan. TylerH: Nice to see you. Yep, I'm updating.

* * *

She had to be crazy. She took a sip of her beer and looked around the bar. It was crowded again. Wall to wall pinstripes and navy baseball caps. She shook her head. Deep in enemy territory. She should have watched this game from the safety of her apartment. She could have cheered unabashedly there. If the Yankees went down tonight she was in trouble. Especially if that cop didn't show up. She shook her head and took another pull on her beer. What was she thinking. A cute guy make a vague offer to meet her and she actually believed it.

Don and Danny stood in the doorway. Don searched the crowd for the blonde from the night before.

"You owe me big time. We coulda been at Jerry's with the big screen TV. Instead I gotta watch you try to put some moves on a girl. On a girl that may not even be here. On a girl you don't even know the name of."

"Shut up." Don finally spotted her at the same table she occupied the night before. He whacked Danny in the shoulder. "See? There she is. No worries."

"Yea. Remember, I'm just here because you said you'd buy."

Don pulled out his wallet and handed Danny a bill. "There. Get some beers."

"What'da I look like? A waitress?"

Don just flashed him a look and headed to the back table. He stopped by the table. "So you made it."

She looked up and smiled. "Hey. So did you." Danny came up and jammed a beer at Don. She grinned. "And you brought your wingman."

"I didn't know..." Don stammered.

"If I would actually show. Not a problem. I wasn't sure if I would either. You guys gonna have a seat?" They did and she held out a hand to Don. "Tess Nagy, by the way."

Danny took her hand and shook it. "So you _do_ have a name. Flack here couldn't recall it."

Tess took a sip of her beer and smiled. "That's because I didn't tell him last night." She fixed Don with her gaze. "I don't make a habit of passing out details to every guy I meet in a bar."

"Probably a smart idea," interjected Danny.

Tess glanced at the set and then back at Don. She pointed her bottle at him. "Do you speak, or does your friend do all the talking?"

Don laughed. Tess' heart about stopped. _What the hell was a guy like him doing sitting here with her?_ She narrowed her eyes slightly. _Were his eyes really that blue or did he wear contacts?_ "Messer likes to hear his own voice."

"Hey, I'm doin' you a favor, Flack. And it's Danny. Danny Messer," he said to Tess.

Tess chuckled as Don's head dropped. "It's okay, Don." She reached out and patted his hand. "I'll pretend I didn't hear him blow your cover."

Don looked up at Tess and grinned. "Thanks." He looked up at the TV. The teams had taken the field. "Bout time."

"What, Don? You in a hurry to see them go down?" teased Tess.

Danny groaned. "She's killin' me, Flack." Tess just laughed.

---------

The guys were a little less animated as they left the bar at the end of the game. Tess tucked some stray hairs behind her ear and shoved her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. She looked up at Don and smiled a little.

"Well, Danny, Don. Thanks for the company watching the game."

Don nodded. "No problem."

Danny looked from Don to Tess. "Yea. Well, I gotta get out of here. I'll catch ya later, Flack." He melted into the crowd. Tess smiled, looked at the ground and shook her head.

"That was subtle," she said.

Don chuckled. "Yea. Danny's all about that."

Tess leaned her back against the bricks of the bar and crossed her arms over her chest. "So. You wanna grab something to eat?"

"You askin' me out, Tess?"

"Only if you're saying you'll go."

"Normally, I do the askin'."

"I'll bet you don't get turned down much."

"You did last night."

"So now I'm asking you tonight. I'll let you pay though."

Don laughed and shook his head. "You ask, you pay."

Tess shrugged. "Fine. I'll pay. Does that mean you're gonna come?"

Don nodded. "Lead the way."

Tess smiled and pushed away from the wall. "Cool." She started down the street and Don fell in to step with her.

"Well, those Tigers did win."

Tess laughed. "So it's only fair then. 'Course I always though it was loser buys."

"I was gonna. Yesterday."

"Oh, so that's how this works."

"Yep."

---------


	4. Bottom of the third

A/N: See the intro for the standard stuff. Please R&R. 

RoadRunner: your review means a lot since I _love_ your stuff. I'm not worthy. Maggie: too bad the Mets choked. That would have been interesting to explore. DS: Thank you, glad you're ejnoying. Hope I keep your interest. TylerH: everyone is a fan 'round here for the moment. (okay, no stalkers coming to the metro-area to find me.) Little Corinthian: Flack is just yummy isn't he. I hope you stay intrigued.

* * *

"Whatdaya like?" asked Don as they walked along.

Tess shrugged. "Whatever. I don't have any hang-ups regarding food. I eat just about anything."

"Really?" Don glanced over at Tess.

She raised her eyebrows. "What? You're looking at me like I'm some sort of freak."

"This is New York. Every girl has hang-ups about food," stated Don.

Tess shook her head and clicked her tongue. "You need to get out more."

"Ya know if I wanted to get hassled, I'd have gone for burgers with Danny."

Tess laughed. "Fine. It just doesn't matter where we go, that's all."

Don stopped. "Okay. What planet _are_ ya from?"

"Toledo."

"As in Ohio?"

"Well, not Spain, that's for sure."

"Do yer parents know yer such a smart-ass?"

Tess shook her head in mock disgust. "Ya know, Don, if this is flirting, you're doing a miserable job of it."

Don looked down at the sidewalk. He looked up at Tess. She was trying hard not to smile. Her lips were impassive, but her chocolate eyes were dancing. "Okay. Let's start this over. Tess Nagy. Would ya like to grab a bite to eat?"

Tess looked up at him a sort of half-smile on her face. "You mean like a date?"

Don shrugged. "Yeah, I guess like a date."

Tess gave him a more impish smile. "You know a girl generally likes to dress for a date."

Don huffed, shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Look, if you don't want to do this."

Tess chuckled. "Sorry. Yes, Don Flack, I would like to grab a bite to eat with you."

Don started walking again. "Okay then."

"You know if this is a date, you should be paying."

"I could do that," he agreed.

Tess smiled. "Cool."

Don grinned. "Don't think I don't know what ya just did. I'm not stupid, ya know."

"Never said you were." They walked along in silence. Don stopped and held a door open for Tess.

"Here we are." He waved toward the building.

Tess looked around at the building's facade. "Another bar? If we were eating pub grub, we coulda stayed where we were."

Don smiled, blue eyes snapping. "Na. Ya go to Sullivan's for the game. Better TVs. Ya come here for a good burger."

Tess grinned. "Ah, quite the connoisseur you are."

"Yeah, all of my friends tell me that."

Tess laughed. "I'll bet." She walked in and Don followed close behind. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Tess looked around and nodded. The décor was akin to a 1950's rec room including a vinyl padded bar and carved ducks flying up the wall.

"Cool. Looks promising."

"Glad you approve." Don placed a hand on the small of Tess' back to direct her. She jumped a little. He pulled his hand away. "Sorry." He reached past her and pointed at a booth. "There's a spot over there." They wound their way over and slid into opposite sides. A barmaid came by. She smiled warmly at Don.

"Been a while, Flack. The usual?" She leaned in toward him, shutting out Tess.

Don looked over at Tess a little sheepishly. "Do you need a menu?"

Tess shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile. "Depends. What's the usual?"

"Cheeseburger, fries and a beer. Toppings come on the side."

Tess looked at the barmaid, who was still ogling Don. "I'll take the same, except do you have Killian's on tap?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied not even looking Tess' way.

"Then I'll have that. Thank you." Tess leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

She watched the pair with a little half smile.

"I'll be right back." The barmaid flashed Don one more brilliant smile then sashayed off.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled shifting a little.

Tess shrugged a little and uncrossed her arms. "Hey, it's okay. She's got a thing for you. Can't really blame her." She looked over at him through her lashes.

Don grimaced a little. "Yeah, but it ain't cool."

"I've got tougher skin than that. Can't teach in the Bronx without developing a thick skin."

Don nodded. "Ya said something about grading papers. Whatdaya teach?"

"English at Hunter."

"Ya jus' said ya teach in da Bronx."

"I did. Try and keep up. Started with Teach for America at Kennedy. Did my time, got hired regular. I've been at Hunter for two years." The barmaid set their beers on the table. Tess took a sip. She looked up through her lashes at Don. She leaned in. "So, this is the part where we do the background thing, right? I tell you about what I do, where I came from, my family and you do the same?" Tess rocked her hand back and forth as she talked.

Don grinned. "Yeah. Generally how it's done. Ya got a better idea?"

Tess ducked her head trying to hide the blush that accompanied the thoughts that raced through her mind. She took a bigger drink of her Killian's. "Um. No. You want to start, or me?" She glanced back up at Don.

"Ya were doin' fine. An' the Cliff's Notes version is fine."

Tess grinned and shook her head. "Don't you know that's cheating? You'll get detention for that." Don started to reply. Tess held up her hand. "Let's forget I said that. I'm gonna step back now until the ground quits crackling."

"Afraid of thin ice, Tess?" inquired Don leaning towards her. She smelled of cinnamon, sugar and something warm. _Like toast or sticky buns_, he thought. Tess caught his eyes and almost drowned in them.

Tess sat back in the booth and took a deep breath. _Thank God there was a table between them. What the hell was her big mouth getting her into?_ She tilted her head and crossed her arms. "I can skate with the best of them. I just didn't take this to be a speed event."

Don sat back suddenly. "Yer probably right there. Retreat to neutral corners?"

"Good idea." Tess sipped her beer for a few moments and got her thoughts in order. "So, we've established that I'm an English teacher from Toledo."

"And a Tigers fan."

Tess shook her head. "Only by default. I follow the Toledo Mudhens more, but they don't really come around here. My dad's fault."

"So you have a dad?"

Tess smiled. "And a mom and an older brother and sister. Dad is a professor at UT, mom is a painter, Adam is a cellist and Stephanie sculpts." Tess waved her hand in the air. "I'd be the athletic one. You?"

"Yonkers born and bred."

"Gee, couldn't tell that," teased Tess.

"Ya gonna let me talk?" Tess smiled and indicated he should proceed. "Dad is a cop, older sister, younger sister."

"Ah, the middle child. And the only boy. I'll take bets you're a junior."

Don ducked his head. "Yep, I am. And you're the baby."

"We all gotta fit in somewhere."

Their burgers came. Don ordered them each another beer. Tess loaded her burger with onions, pickles and mustard. She pooled mustard and catsup next to her fries for dipping. They sat eating silently for a few minutes. Don glanced over at Tess there was a glob of mustard and catsup near the corner of her mouth.

"Ya gotta a…" He touched the side of his mouth. Tess unconsciously snaked the tip of her tongue out flicked it away. Don could only stare at where the mustard had been. He glanced up and met Tess' eyes. Melted chocolate met sunny blue. Tess looked away first. Don shifted in his seat.

"Neutral corners," reminded Tess.

"Yeah. Right," he agreed. They were quiet again for a bit.

"So, you're a cop."

"Homicide detective."

"From a family of cops."

"Yep."

"And a man of few words," grinned Tess.

"And yer a woman of many."

Tess lifted her glass. "Remember, English teacher. Comes with the territory."

"So, you came to New York to teach."

"I come from a very civic-minded family." Tess took a breath. "My dad and grandmother emigrated from Hungary in '56. They were lucky. My grandfather wasn't. We were taught to appreciate that and give back."

Don nodded. "Kinda why I'm a cop. Not the immigrant part. My family's been here forever. The being involved part. But there was nowheres to teach in Toledo?"

Tess smiled. "Oh, plenty of places. I got sucked in by a cute recruiter. I wouldn't go back though. Well, not to stay at least."

"Gotta watch them cute guys."

Tess laughed and shook her head. "Oh, I'm well aware of that. And yet, here I am." Tess popped her last fry in her mouth. She glanced at her watch, scowled and checked it again. She pulled her coaster out from under her drink and flipped it over. She patted her pockets. "Be right back." Tess got up. She went over to the barmaid and asked for a pen. The woman reluctantly gave it up. Tess stood at the bar, wrote on the coaster and handed back the pen. She came back to the table. "I really hate eat and run, but I gotta eat and run."

"Oh." Don looked down, then looked up and smiled. "Not a problem."

Tess read the hurt in his eyes easily. _How was he a cop with eyes that open?_ She closed her eyes briefly and sighed. "I'm sorry. Really. I had a great time." She grinned at him. "I wasn't sure I would, but I did. And if I didn't have to go, I wouldn't. Believe me. You don't meet too many genuinely nice guys. Or at least I don't." Tess looked down, tugged on her braid and shifted her weight from foot to foot. She pushed the coaster over and slid it under his fingers. "Listen, there's my cell number. Please, call me. And if you're anywhere near Hunter, drop by. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. See ya 'round, Tess."

"See you around," she agreed. She started to leave, but turned back around. "I _do_ want to see you around, Don Flack, Jr." A spin, a swinging braid and she was gone.

Don finished his beer, paid the check and left. As he stepped outside, he reached in his pocket and fingered the coaster. She called him 'a genuinely nice guy.' _If that wasn't the kiss of death. Better not let her ever say that in front of Danny. He'd never hear the end of it. If there was ever a time when the three of them were out together again. Gawd, now she's got me thinkin' like a girl. _He shook his head._ That coma affected me more than I thought._

---------


	5. Ball four, it's a walk

A/N: See intro for the standard stuff. Please R&R.

Roadrunner: No worries. You are the master. Flack, he's got some issues. Ilovemygelding and meadow: thank you. Demolished: Thank you for your continued support. Let me know if things are too slow.

* * *

Don stood in front of the imposing edifice of Hunter. He looked the red stone building up and down. He could see why people called it Hunter Prison. A pair of girls passed down the steps, saw him and started whispering to each other. Don shook his head and climbed the steps. He went inside and looked for the office. Spotting it, he crossed over and went inside. The secretary looked up and smiled warmly at him.

"May I help you?"

"I'm looking for a teacher here. Tess Nagy. She teaches English."

"Were you looking for her classroom?" The secretary glanced at the clock. "She's probably in the cafeteria already. Fencing practice."

"Fencing practice?"

"That's what I said."

"Yea, I heard ya."

"You need directions?"

"Yea, that'da be good."

The secretary nodded and pulled out a map. "As you go out the door…"

--------

Don stood on the edge of the cafeteria. He looked around, but couldn't see Tess. The tables had been pushed to the sides of the room. There were several pairs of fencers engaged in bouts and people watching them, but none recognizable as Tess. Finally, he spotted a honey colored braid bouncing on the back of one of the combatants. He leaned against a column and watched the bout. Tess chased and was chased up and down the strip. She was wearing the standard jacket, but paired with tight black leggings. _Tight black leggings that hugged her nice round…_ Don shook his head. _He was standing in a school for Pete's sake. _Tess planted the tip of her foil in the middle of her opponent's chest and a groan went up from the group watching her bout. Tess and her opponent saluted each other and stepped off the strip. Tess set her foil down and peeled off her mask. She was smiling, her hair damp. She walked over to the young man she had been fencing and talked to him in quiet tones. He nodded at her words and she patted his back. She set up the next bout, stepped back and watched. She was leaning against a table with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed at the ankles.

"Can I help you?" Don jumped. He turned to the blond man standing beside him.

"I was waiting ta talk ta Tess."

The man nodded. "Tess!" he called. Several heads including Tess' swiveled in their direction. The man looked back toward Don. "Now, you can talk to her." Tess pushed away from the table, whispered something into the judge's ear and walked over toward Don. She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest. Brown eyes raked him up and down.

"If it isn't Donald Flack Junior."

"Hiya, Tess." Don nodded towards where the team was practicing. "Yer good."

"Thanks. That would be why I get to help coach. Your phone stop working?"

Don blinked slowly. "Yea. 'Bout that."

Tess tilted her head and pinned him with her gaze. "I _told _you I was really sorry to run. I _had_ a prior commitment, or I would have hung around with you." Her voice took a hard edge.

Don straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest. "But ya didn't. Ya ran off." His voice matched hers.

Tess looked at the floor. "Okay. This is going nowhere." She looked up. Don started to say something. "That's not what I meant. I meant let's start this over. You didn't call, but now you're here."

"But yer busy."

Tess nodded. "Until about 5:30. Are you free then?"

Don shrugged. "I could be."

Tess grinned. "Good. In the meantime, you can hang out here or I can meet you out front after I get cleaned up."

Don nodded. "After 5:30. I should file some paperwork first."

"Ah, so it wasn't just looking for me that brought you down here. Not a good thing when a homicide detective is hanging out in your neighborhood."

"No, it ain't. It wasn't too bad."

Tess sighed and tugged on her braid. "Except for someone being dead."

Don looked at the floor. "Yea. 'Cept for that." He looked up at Tess. "So, around 5:30."

She nodded. "That gonna give you enough time to do what you need to do and get back here?"

"Yea. My shift's long over by then anyhow."

"Okay. See you later then." She smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad you stopped by. Really glad." She gave him one last look up and down. "You look great in a suit, by the way. Bet it throws all the female suspects into a tizzy." Tess turned around and walked away before Don could respond. He watched her go. His gaze slipped to where her jacket ended over her ass. He wasn't the only one looking good. _Again, thinkin' like that in the middle of a school._ He shook his head and walked away. Tess glanced over her shoulder one more time at Don's retreating back and smiled again.

She went back to the fencers she had been working with. "Watch your back, Robbie. Remember that whole thing is a target. Defend. Or Mario is gonna reach right over and stick you."

--------------

Tess was sitting on the front steps when Don came jogging up. She glanced at her watch and raised her eyebrows. The two girls that had been talking with her said their goodbyes and wandered off. They elbowed each other and giggled as they passed Don. He stood in front of Tess, panting a little, his one hand on his ribs.

Tess stood up and looked at Don. He eyes were a little too sharp. Tess stepped closer and touched his arm. "You okay? You didn't have to hurry so hard. I was going to wait for you. Takisha and Angie were keeping me company."

Don straightened up. "Fine. Got injured pretty bad this spring. Sometimes forget." He ground his teeth together and pushed back the stitch in his ribs.

Tess' brown eyes searched his face, noting the strained lines around his mouth, and eyes. "You sure?"

"Yea." He smiled at Tess. "You clean up well."

She smiled back. "Ya think?"

Don shrugged. "Ya looked good in the fencing gear too."

Tess' lips twitched. "So you _were_ checking my ass out. Takisha said she thought so."

"Ya let yer girls talk ta ya like that?"

Tess shrugged. "Only my fencers. We're pretty tight outside of class. If they talked to me like that in class, that would be a different story. In class, it's strictly Miss Nagy."

"Strictly, huh?" Don grinned, his eyes twinkling.

Tess grinned again. "You are way too quick."

"Do my best."

"I would expect no less of one of New York's finest."

Don stepped forward. "Live by the motto."

Tess blushed and took a step back. "Thrust, parry, thrust and I'm just going to retreat."

"Ya didn't retreat earlier."

Tess took a deep breath and shook her head. "Okay. I am_ not_ doing to repeat all of the things that just went through my mind."

Don grinned. "Chicken," he teased.

Tess tilted her head and stepped up a step, so her eyes were level with his. Blue locked with brown. "I _will_ make you take that back. Just not today. I _can_ win a bout with you."

"I don't fence."

Tess smiled. "I'll take you down on another field of valor. Maybe a little basketball. A little one on one."

Don grinned again. "I thought ya were retreating."

"Yea. I said that, didn't I?" Tess stepped down one step. "Okay. So. Date number two." She looked Don up and down. He had switched to black jeans, a light blue shirt opened just a little at the collar and a black suede jacket. "I feel a little overdressed." Tess was wearing a deep, red tailored shirt, gold cardi, khaki dress pants and pumps. Her damp hair was piled up on the back of her head in a bit of a messy bun.

"Ya look very teacher-ish. 'Course if I had teachers that looked like you…"

"Wouldn't have gotten much done?" Tess grinned impishly. "I have the tortoiseshell glasses too."

"Ya don't give up easily, do ya?" Don shook his head and stepped back. "Ya could let your hair down."

"I hate cold, wet hair down my back."

Don closed his eyes trying hard not to think about why her hair was wet. He opened them again to find Tess watching him with an amused expression. Her eyes had little gold flecks in them. He smiled. "Outta luck then."

"I guess I'll have to deal with it."

"While yer dealin', where we goin' for dinner?" Don shook his head. "And 'fore ya say it don't matter, I'm tellin' ya to choose."

Tess raised her eyebrows. "Demanding, aren't we?"

"I jus' don't wanna go 20 rounds again."

"No fun at all, are you, Donald Flack Jr.?" teased Tess.

"I'm plenty of fun. Jus' hungry."

"Well, you poor boy. Let's go find you some food then." Tess hooked her arm through Don's and led him down the street. "I'll take you to one of my favorite places."

"And what's one of yer favorite places?"

Tess shook her head and kept walking. "I'm going to surprise you. But it _is_ within walking distance. So, you won't have to starve much longer."

Don let her pull him along. "Good."

------------

Don took a bite of his meal and chewed slowly. Tess watched him expectantly. He met her eyes and smiled. Tess relaxed.

"Ya win."

Tess sat back on her heels. "Told you it was good."

Don nodded and smiled wider. "Had my doubts. What with the takin' off the shoes and the grillin' your own food, but it's really good."

Tess popped a scallop into her mouth and smiled warmly. "Glad you like it."

"So, you like Korean food."

"Amongst others. Like I said before, no food hang-ups. You on the other hand, are none too keen on trying new things." Tess waved her chopsticks at Don.

"So, this is round two of the twenty questions thing."

"It's called dating, Don." Tess shifted and stuck a foot under the table to stretch. "I am so sorry," she said as she kicked into Don. She quickly pulled her foot back and sat cross legged.

"'Sokay." Don narrowed his eyes. He pointed his fork at her. "Unless you kicked me on purpose."

Tess smiled, looking up through her lashes. "Believe me. You'll know when I'm doing something on purpose." Tess leaned in. She uncrossed her legs. "Had I run my foot up your leg after finding it under the table. That would have been on purpose."

Don grabbed her foot and swallowed slowly. "Yer dangerous."

Tess grinned and pulled her leg back. "I'm not the only one." She sat back and waved her chopsticks at Don again. "Has anyone ever told you that almost everything you're thinking plays across your face?"

He colored slowly and looked away. "Yea. I've heard that." He looked back at Tess. "And what was I thinking?" Their eyes locked again. His eyes were dark. Tess felt her breath catch.

It was Tess' turn to blush and drop her eyes. "Never mind."

Don chuckled. "Chicken again."

Tess' gaze flashed back. "I am going to have to make you pay for that."

"So ya keep sayin'"

"This isn't the time or place."

"Name the time and place, Tess."

Tess smiled. "Tomorrow. There's a basketball court right near my apartment." Don frowned, looking confused. Tess took a bite of dinner. "Field of valor, Don. Try and keep up."

He just shook his head. "I'm still callin' ya chicken, Tess."

"No. Just interested in self-preservation. I can play with the best of them."

"So ya claim. But ya never put yer money where yer mouth is, Tess."

"Are you calling me a tease, Don Flack?" Tess raised her eyebrows at him.

Don shook his head. "Never said that."

Tess grinned. "He isn't just cute folks. He's smart too."

Don groaned and shook his head. "That was low, Tess. I called ya the winner."

"Afraid I'll bruise your ego some more?"

Don held up his hands. "I told ya. I surrender."

Tess' grin deepened. "Good. Just remember I can win if I try."

"And remember I'm letting ya keep on thinking' that."

------------

Don held the door open and Tess headed out ahead of him. She spun around and looked up at him. Night had fallen and the air was a little chillier. Tess puffed out a couple of breaths and watched them float away. She looked back at Don.

"So." Don just watched her, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "I had a nice time."

"Yea. Thanks for payin'. Ya didn't have ta."

Tess shrugged. "I suggested the place and you paid last time."

"Ya live far from here?"

"Kingsbridge."

"That's a bit of a hike. Do ya want some company?"

Tess smiled. "I can't imagine it's on your way."

Don shrugged. "It's not."

Tess grinned wider. "Haven't had enough of me?"

Don frowned and closed his eyes. "Do ya want the company or not?"

Tess nodded her head back and forth. "Actually. I would. Thank you."

Don smiled. "Okay, then. Lead the way." Tess started off. Don grabbed the strap of her messenger bag. "Hey."

"Let me carry that." He slipped the bag off her shoulder and almost dropped it. "Jeez. Ya carryin' a set of free weights in there?"

Tess laughed. "New recruiting slogan. Forget the gym membership, become a teacher. That's just a normal weekend in there."

"Sound like fun."

"It pays the bills. You know you don't have to carry my bag."

"I know. My ma would kill me if she found out I let ya haul this bag of bricks."

"I guess I'll let you have it. Wouldn't want you dead."

Don hefted her bag and groaned again. "May be iffy either way."

------------


	6. Here's the pitch

A/N: Blah, blah... Intro... Blah, blah...Don't sue...Blah, blah...Please R&R...Blah, blah... 

RS: I'll try to keep up the high standards. Lane: Wow. I love your story. Thank you for reading mine. Demolished and Story: I enjoy writing banter, glad you like reading it. Little Corinthian: Glad you like Tess. I do too. And I know what you're saying about Flack. Yummy. For me, it's the blue eyes. I'm always a sucker for blue eyes.

* * *

The phone ringing woke Don out of a deep sleep. He groaned and rolled over. The phone stopped ringing. It started again.

"No. No. No. I had plans, damn it. I never get called in on an on call day." He reached over and picked up the phone. "Flack. Yeah. Be right there." He rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower. He was shrugging on his jacket as he punched Tess' number on his cell. He growled a little as her voice mail kicked in. "Hey, Tess. Don. I'm sorry. I actually got called in. World series tonight. If ya wanna catch the game with me, give me a call. I'll even let you root for those guys. Anyway. Call me."

------------

Tess listened to her voice mail and flipped her phone shut. She sighed and poured a cup of coffee. She poured a large dollop of creamer in and stirred. Her roommate looked up from the bagel she was buttering. She clucked her tongue at Tess and shook her head.

"He bail on you?"

Tess took a sip of coffee. "Got called in." She shrugged. "He sounded genuinely sorry."

"Yeah, sure," the other woman shook her head again.

"Be nice, Bette. He really did sound sorry. Asked me to catch the game with him tonight. Said I could even root for the Tigers."

"How romantic," commented Bette sourly. She scratched between the tight black braids on her head.

Tess smiled. "Actually, quite a sacrifice on his part. You don't understand how big a Yankee's fan he is."

"Isn't every guy in New York?"

"I'll bet if you look hard enough you could find a few Mets fans."

"I don't really care to work at that. You can keep all of the sports fanatics." Bette took a bite of bagel and chewed. "So you gonna catch the game with him?"

"Probably. I like him. He's cute too."

"And he's into sports. But he's a cop. Bad schedule." Bette waved her bagel at Tess.

Tess shrugged. "I'm not exactly unbusy. Besides, I'll get a chance to get my quizzes graded. No distractions later. You might try it some time."

"Not a chance. That's what Sunday nights are for. Same as the kids. You gonna go to a bar?"

"Dunno. Don would probably like to go to Sullivan's. Why?"

Bette shrugged. "I was heading over to Peter's. If you wanted to, invite your cop over."

Tess shook her head and sipped her coffee. "First off, not my cop. Second, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Bette frowned at her friend. "Why? Have him come over to dinner. You love to cook and

I'll bet that he doesn't get a home cooked meal all that often. You said he was cute."

"Yes."

"So?" Bette wagged her eyebrows at Tess. Tess laughed and threw a dish towel at her.

"Could you be more obvious?"

Bette shrugged. "I'm just saying. You know _I _won't be coming home tonight."

"And when are you and Peter just going to give in and move in together?"

Bette munched on her bagel for a bit. She looked over at Tess and shrugged. "I like having a place to escape to. And you need someone to split the rent with you. I wouldn't want you to end up out in the cold 'cuz you couldn't afford this place."

Tess looked over the edge of her mug and raised her eyebrows. "Oh. So this is for my benefit. It has nothing to do with your commitment phobia."

Bette grinned and popped the last bite of bagel into her mouth. "You just remember that and be nice to me."

------------

Don grabbed his hot dog from the street vendor and took a couple of steps away. He took a big bite of the dog. He held it out as a big glob of toppings dropped off the end. His phone rang. He juggled the dog and worked on pulling out the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he growled. Finally he managed to dig it out and thumb it open. "Flack."

"Hi. It's Tess. Bad time?"

"Hey. No. Jus' grabbin' a dog. Listen I'm sorry."

"You said that. You still want to watch the game with me?"

"Yeah. That's what I said." There was a pause. "Ya interested?"

"That would be why I'm calling." She paused again. Don took another bite of his dog. "I was wondering… I mean I know that you like going to Sullivan's and I'm sure your buddy will be there…"

Don swallowed. "Ya tryin' ta say somethin', Tess? Jus' spit it out."

"I could cook you dinner and we could watch the game here."

"Ya askin' me over ta yer place?"

"Yes. But Sullivan's would be fine too."

"Nah. Yer place would be great."

"You haven't seen my pitiful TV yet."

Don laughed. "I'll deal. So what time?"

"7:00"

"Sounds good. See ya then."

"Later, then. Bye." Tess hung up. Don clipped his phone back to his belt. He started working on his dog again. Danny came up with his own hot dog.

"Who's on the phone?"

"Tess."

"Tiger girl?"

Don flashed Danny a look of annoyance. "Yeah."

"Didn't know yer datin' her."

"Been out a couple times," shrugged Don.

"Ya goin' out tonight? Whatdabout the game?"

"Watchin' it at her place."

"Really?" asked Danny incredulously. Don nodded. Danny flashed him a cocky grin. "Ya actually gonna watch the game?"

"Remember she's Tiger Girl."

"Better hope they win." Danny grinned at his friend. "Then again…"

Don scowled at him. "Git yer mind out of the gutter, Messer."

"Come on. Ya ain't that far from it."

"I said lay off, Danny," growled Don.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Killjoy."

"Get yer own girl."

"I'm workin' on it," grumbled Danny.

"Yeah. I see how good that's goin'." Don ducked as Danny threw a wadded up napkin at him.

-----------

Tess moved around the kitchen with ease. She checked the big pot on the stove, lifting the lip, pausing to inhale deeply and stir. Her eyes closed in bliss and her mouth watered. She tried peering in the oven to check the bread, but the lack of light made it hard to see. Tess glanced over at the couple on the couch. She could just see a shock of reddish brown hair and a twist of black braids over the back.

"I thought you two were going over to Peter's."

Bette turned at looked over the edge of the couch at Tess. She grinned. "Trying to get rid of us before your hot date?"

Peter turned around too. Grey _and _black eyes now stared at Tess. Tess sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest. Peter looked over at Bette and pulled a skinny braid. "You didn't tell me Tessie had a hot date. You said she had some cop guy coming over to watch the baseball game." Peter grimaced. Tess wasn't sure if it was the idea of baseball or that Don was a cop that he found distasteful.

Bette ruffled Peter's wavy hair and smiled affectionately at him. "How many people has our girl here brought home? I consider this a big thing." Bette looked back over at Tess appraisingly. "We're just staying for dinner. We wanna check out this cop guy of yours. You cook enough for an army anyhow. The two of you eat all that and you'll be as big as houses."

"He's not my cop guy. And have you ever heard of leftovers? They are good for packing in your lunch."

'Why reheat when you can get takeout?"

"Quality of food," commented Tess dryly.

"Are you trying to get rid of us, Tess? Have big plans, Tess?" Bette gave her a significant look. Tess threw a dishcloth at her. Bette laughed and slid down the couch.

------------

Tess looked at the table, set for four. The bread was cut up and wrapped in a cloth. The goulash was keeping warm on the stove. Tess checked the beer in the fridge and the bottle of Bull's Blood on the counter. She glanced at the clock. Ten to seven. The wine had been out for about an hour. She poured a little of the deep, red wine in her glass, swirled it around and took a sip. Tess nodded. She wiped her hands on her apron, took it off and hung it on a peg in the kitchen. She went and too a seat in the overstuffed chair in the living area. She frowned at the TV screen.

"What exactly are you two watching?"

Bette glanced briefly over at Tess then back at the screen. "One of Peter's friends recommended it. It's Czech or Finnish, I think. It's really good."

"If you say so. I prefer not to have to read my movies."

"You don't know what you're missing, Tessie," commented Peter without looking up from the screen. "This guy is really good. And he's Finnish."

"Sure. Whatever." Tess picked up the knitting from beside the chair and started working. Peter looked over at her and just shook his head. "What?"

"You, Little Miss Sporty. Cooking and knitting. Socks again, right? You're just so domestic."

"She's not domestic, just hyper," corrected Bette. She punched Peter softly in the arm. "And don't you convince her not do those things. I find particular benefits to having a roommate who cooks." Bette looked over at Tess. "And I'd like a new hat."

"Your birthday isn't until March. And it's two months until Christmas."

"So in the meantime you'll just let your poor rommie freeze?"

"I've offered to teach you and a hat isn't too hard."

Bette huffed. "I'm not the hyper one."

"I'm not the one with a cold head."

Bette rolled her eyes. "Fine. Be selfish." She snuggled down closer to Peter. "You'll nurse me back to health when I get pneumonia, right?"

"Of course." Peter gave her a quick kiss. Bette stuck her tongue out at Tess. Tess smiled and rolled her eyes. She let herself get lost in the repetition of her knitting.

------------


	7. It's a long fly ball

A/N: Read the intro, don't sue me. Please R&R. Okay, this is a long chapter, but I didn't really want to break it up. Hope you can struggle all the way through it.

Meadow: Thank you, thank you. Hallusinating: Glad you're enjoying this. Gotta love the baseball. Lane, Demolished, RoadRunner: Roommates cause complications. RoadRunner: Tess is a very complex person. And hyper. Gotta do something while watching the games.

* * *

Don flew out of the interrogation room, a huge grin on his face. He'd nailed the scumbag. Pinned the creep to the wall and there was no way for the guy to wiggle out of it. Just file the paperwork and off goes another one. The sight of the clock on the wall punched a hole in his euphoria. 7:40. He stopped dead, swore and quickly snapped open his cell phone. He punched in Tess' number.

"Pick up, pick up. Come on, Tess, pick up," he mumbled. It clicked through to her voice mail. "Tess. I got hung up. Please call me." Don practically ran to his desk. Sat down and started to type his report. Rushed to fill in the forms. He dialed Tess. Voice mail again. Filed the forms. Dialed Tess. Voice mail. "Tess. I'm really sorry. I got tied up with this case. Please call me." Don sat there for a minute. He got up, grabbed his suit coat and flew out of the station. "Not that easy to get rid of me, Tess."

---------------

Tess dropped her knitting in her lap. She rubbed her temples, picked up her wineglass and took a deep drink. This night had just sucked. Don had stood her up. Bette and Peter had slunk out just before the game started. The Tigers were royally screwing up. And the sock heel wasn't working. She was going to have to rip it out. All in all, pretty much one awful evening. Her phone rang again. She picked it up and recognized the number. _God, didn't the man get a clue?_ Tess was ready to yell at someone. Pour out her frustrations. She picked up her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" her voice held a sharp edge.

"Ya finally picked it up."

Tess stood up and started to pace. "Don't even start," she growled warningly.

There was a pause and a heavy sigh on the other end. Tess glanced up at a small thunk on her door. "Tess, I'm sorry. I got tied up in a case. Ya know. Whatever you cooked smells really good."

Tess frowned. She flipped her phone shut, walked over to the apartment door and opened it. Don was standing there with the phone still to his ear, looking at the floor. He was still dressed for work with his radio, badge and gun clipped to his belt. He'd loosened his tie. His one arm rested on the doorframe. When she opened the door, Tess leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest. Don raised his eyes and looked at her. He snapped his phone shut. Tess was struck again by how much showed in his clear blue eyes.

"You're standing at my front door. That's bold." Tess turned around and walked back inside. She left the door open. Don just stood there. "You can come in."

"Ya sure?"

"If I wasn't, I would have slammed the door in your face. Come in." Don came just inside and shut the door behind him. Tess stood in the middle of the living area with her arms crossed. Don looked around. He saw the set table and dropped his head again. He looked back up at Tess.

"Someone else was comin'?"

"My roommate, Bette and her boyfriend Peter were here. They wanted to check you out. When you didn't show, they went on with life," shrugged Tess not moving from her spot. "I'm afraid you didn't make a very good impression."

Don grimaced and shook his head. "I got caught up in the case I was on today. The guy was close to breaking. I lost track of the time."

"Did he break?"

Don looked at her confused. "Who?"

Tess rolled her eyes. "The guy. The one you were interrogating. Did he break?"

Don smiled. "Yeah. He did."

"So, he's off the streets."

"Yeah. He is."

Tess nodded. "And that's a good thing."

"Yeah. It is."

Tess sighed. "Then you did what you were supposed to do. I'm still mad." Her arms stayed crossed, but the rest of her posture relaxed. "I don't invite a lot of guys over. In fact, I can't think of the last time I invited someone over."

"I feel like crap over that, Tess."

Tess sighed. She could tell it bothered him. He looked like a little boy who'd been told some one ran over his puppy. Don's stomach growled. Tess shot him a half smile and shook her head. "Take your coat off. Let me get you a plate." She headed for the kitchen. Don watched her, but didn't move.

"Yer letting me stay?"

Tess stopped. She set the plate back on the table and looked over at him. "I should kick your ass all the way to the East River, but yes, I'm letting you stay." She looked at the big pot on the stove. "I cooked a big pot of food and I'll be sick of it before the week is out. Someone's got to eat it." Don still didn't move. Tess looked down and then back up through her lashes at Don. "Unless you've said your piece and want to leave now."

Don paused. There was something far too domestic with how things were feeling. He had a flashback of his mother doing the same thing Tess was. Getting a plate of cold dinner and warming it up for his dad. More nights than he could count. The fact that it wasn't panicking him more panicked him.

"This won't be the first time I stand you up."

Tess put the plate in the microwave and punched the buttons. She looked over at him. "Are you trying to get me to run you off?" Her finger hovered by the stop button. "Let me know. I won't heat this up if you're leaving."

"Jus' being honest, Tess."

Tess shook her head. "I haven't asked you to spend the rest of your life with me. Just dinner and a baseball game."

Don glanced at the TV. "How's the game goin'?"

Tess grimaced and shook her head. "Just one more thing going wrong tonight."

"Tigers losin'?" Don tried to keep from grinning.

"Just keep up that smirking and I will run you off."

"You'd kick me to the street and let me starve?"

"Yes. In a heartbeat if you keep rubbing it in." The microwave beeped. Tess looked expectantly at Don. "Well, are you going to behave or are you going to be wearing your dinner?"

Don's lips twitched. "I don't think it'll go with my tie."

Tess rolled her eyes. "Sit down. Now."

Don broke into a grin. "Bossy. I like that."

"Yeah, right," mumbled Tess. Tess set the plate of goulash on the table. Don slipped off his suit coat and hung it on the back of the chair. He sat down. Tess stood there and held out her hand.

He looked up at her. "What?"

"Doesn't the radio poking you in the side bother you?" Don shook his head a little, but unsnapped the case and handed it to her. Tess set it on the counter. "Shouldn't you have left that at the station?"

"Yeah. But I was in a bit of a hurry. I had this girl I was supposed to meet. She gets cranky."

Tess fought a smile. "Watch it, Don. You aren't that cute." She held out her hand again. "Badge." Don passed it over. It joined the radio. Don picked at his plate a little, looking at the food. Tess got him a beer and held out her hand again.

"Now what?"

"Gun."

Don shook his head. "I ain't giving ya my gun."

"I'm not going to use it on you. Unless I hit you upside the head with it."

"Still ain't handing it over."

"Fine. Your tie then." She reached in front of him. "Before you dip it into your dinner."

Don grabbed Tess' hand. He ran his thumb lightly over the inside of her wrist. "Ya know Tess, if ya want ta undress me, could ya wait until I've eaten a little?"

Tess snatched her hand away. She struggled to bring down her pulse rate. "Fine," she said shakily. "Go ahead and get your nice tie dirty. Paprika doesn't come out very easily." Don laughed undid his tie and handed it to her. Tess set it on the counter with the rest of his things. "There's bread in the basket." She went back by the TV and turned up the sound. She picked up her wineglass took a sip and watched the game. Don glanced over at her. She had an intense look of concentration on her face. He grinned shook his head and looked back at his plate. He pushed the food around a little more. His stomach growled a little more. He took a bite.

"Wow. This is really good."

Tess didn't look away from the TV. "You expected it not to be?"

"It's jus' very orange."

"It's the paprika."

Don swiveled around. "How's it goin"?" Tess didn't hear him. He shook his head again and went back to eating.

"No! NO! No!" Don snapped around. Tess sunk down to the couch.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Don growled. He stood up, unclipped up his gun took it off and stowed it on top of the fridge. Don picked up his plate and beer. He took the other end of the couch. Tess' gaze flickered over. "Did I say you could eat in here?"

Don flashed her a heated look. "Either ya give me a play by play or I eat here."

"Don't spill."

The score flashed across the screen. "Ouch."

"Tell me about it," moaned Tess. She took a deep sip of her wine. "They're giving it away." Don grinned at her. Tess was totally oblivious.

Don finished his dinner and set his plate in the sink. He grabbed another beer. He looked at the bottle of wine on the counter. _Bull's Blood. Okay, then._ He picked it up and walked over to Tess.

"Need a fill up?" Tess held up her glass, eyes on the game and Don filled it about half way. He settled back in on the couch.

---------

When the last Tiger batter fell, Tess dropped her head and shook it. "That was just awful."

"Sorry, Tess."

"Not_ your_ fault. You weren't playing. Of course, they weren't either." She shook her head and pushed up off the couch. She reached her hand out for Don's empty bottle. He handed it to her. Tess took her glass and his bottle into the kitchen. Don followed her to grab his stuff. Tess turned around to find herself face to face with Don. She jumped a little. She hadn't expected him to be right there. Don put out a hand to steady her.

"Sorry. Had ta grab my gun." He reached up to the top of the fridge. Tess didn't move. She focused on the pulse at the base of his neck. Don took a deep breath. _God, she smelled good. Gingerbread. Tess smelled like gingerbread. Why did she smell so damn good?_ He took a deeper breath. The gun stayed where it was. He dropped his hand to her shoulder and played with a lock of hair laying there. _Why didn't she move?_ He could feel her breath on the bare skin at the top of his shirt. Warm and steady. Her hand slowly came up and she ran her fingers along his lightly stubbled jaw. Don groaned. Tess tilted her head up and Don brought his lips down on hers. Her lips tasted like the wine she had been drinking. He wrapped his fingers through her ponytail. Don ran his tongue along her lips and Tess parted them. He pressed her closer.

The kissed ended with both of them breathing hard. Don rested his forehead on Tess'. Tess ran her hand up and down Don's shirtfront. He took her hand and wove his fingers through hers, brought it down and held it captive next to them. They stood there just breathing. The front door opened. The pair broke apart, but Don kept possession of Tess' hand. He wasn't ready to fully break contact yet.

"Tess," sang Bette. "We heard the Tigers were losing. We brought you a midnight…" She caught sight of Tess and Don in the kitchen. She planted her fist on her hip and took a confrontational stance. "Well, well, well. This must be the cop." Peter came through the door and almost crashed into Bette. Bette held up the box in her hand and he took it. She started to advance on Don. "Do you know how hard Tess here worked on that dinner? Do you know how hurt she was when you stood her up? Is this how you treat people? No phone call? No nothing?" She shook her head back and forth as she spoke, braids flying. Bette strode right up to Don and stood toe to toe to him. He had about a foot on her, but the radiating anger rolling off of her caused him to take half a step back. Tess touched Bette's arm with her free hand. Tess took a deep breath and licked her lips. Don squeezed her hand slightly. She closed her eyes and tried to get her thoughts in order. Her lips twitched a little into a small smile. She opened her eyes again.

"Um, Bette, stand down. In case you didn't notice, he _is _standing in the middle of our kitchen." Tess looked from Don to Bette and back again. Bette still looked like she was ready to attack the detective. He looked like he believed she might. Tess sighed. "Bette Clifford, Don Flack. Don, this is my roommate Bette." Tess glanced at Peter. "Standing safely back there is her boyfriend, Peter Ulrich." Peter raised his hand and gave a small wave. He came up behind Bette and placed a hand on her shoulder. Bette visibly relaxed.

"Sorry about that," he said. He bent and kissed the side of Bette's head. "And you call me overly dramatic." Peter held his hand out to Don. Don released Tess' hand and shook the other man's. "Good to see you made it, Don."

Tess glanced at the pile of Don's stuff on the counter. "He came straight from work." Peter nodded. He slowly set the box on the table.

"I see." A slightly strained silence stretched on. "Well, we'll just catch you two later." Peter took Bette's hand and pulled her away. Bette seemed reluctant to go. Peter tugged her toward the door. Peter gave a small wave. "Nice to meet you Don." He pushed Bette forward and shut the apartment door. Tess looked at Don and burst out laughing. He shook his head.

"I don't see what's so funny." Don glanced at the door like he expected Bette to come sailing through again. "Yer roommate there is a little…"

"Oh, no. Bette is not a little anything." Tess patted Don's chest. "I'm sorry. That wasn't how I wanted you to meet them."

"Ya don't usually let yer roommate attack yer dates? That'd be a good thing." He took her hand and pulled her a little closer. He bent his head so his lips hovered over hers. "It's late," he whispered.

"It is," Tess agreed.

"I need ta go home." He barely touched her lips and pulled back.

"You do." Tess gave him an answering whispered kiss.

"Dinner was…was… Yer a good cook."

Tess smiled. "Glad you liked it."

"Next time I won't be so late."

Tess' hand strayed over his shoulder and into the hair on the back of his head. She played with the waves that had grown just long enough to form. "Who says there's a next time?" Don groaned, spun her around and backed her against the fridge. He kissed her fiercely. Tess melted against him. Don pinned her to the fridge with his body. He fought for control and finally released her lips. Don tilted Tess' face up and locked his eyes with hers. In them she could see a promise of what would happen when he lost control. Her breath caught. Don grinned and ran a finger over her lips.

"There'll be a next time, Tess. That pit bull of a roommate ya have can't run me off that easily."

"Okay." Don chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. He stepped back putting a little distance and air between them. He looked down at Tess. She was leaning back against the fridge, her eyes closed. She ran her tongue over her lips. Don took a deep breath and took another step back. Tess opened her eyes.

"I need ta get my gun." Tess didn't move. Don looked down at the floor and planted his hands on his hips. "Tess. I can't have ya standing there."

Tess frowned slightly. Her eyes had closed again. "Hmm?"

Don sighed heavily. "Tess. Sweetheart. If I have ta reach over ya ta get my piece, I'm not goin' home tonight." Tess stood still. Don groaned. "Tess. Tess, I'm tryin' to be a gentleman."

Tess opened her eyes. They were warm and dark and the gold flecks in them sparkled. She looked straight into Don's dark, clear blue ones. "Then stop."

---------

Don stroked Tess' hair as she lay curled against him sleeping peacefully. He took a deep breath. _Gingerbread. She still smelled like gingerbread._

---------


	8. Seventh inning stretch

A/N: The intro is where the standard stuff is. Please R&R. WARNING: Major spoliers for "Charge of this post." Minor warning: I'm doing this from memory and an epi guide. Sorry if the details are a little wrong.

RoadRunner: Neither would I. And thank you. Demolished: I hope it's still interesting. Hard to write the morning after. LittleCornithian: A knitter? Cool. Flack and any piece of furniture. Well, almost. RS: Grin. Thank you all.

* * *

Pale light filtered into the room. Tess stirred a little. The arm around her waist tightened. Her eyes snapped open when she realized exactly who that arm belonged to. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Thoughts spun through her mind. Little voices argued with each other.

_What were you thinking Teresa Nagy? You've gone on what? Three dates, if you include last night. He's so warm. He was late last night. Really late. And he said it wouldn't be the last time. But when he came... _"Stop it," she mumbled.

"Tess?" Don's voice was low in her ear. His hand started rubbing a slow circle on her stomach.

"You're still here." _Mmmmm_, said the little voice in her head. _Stop him_, said the more sensible one.

Don stiffened and his hand stilled. He was a little taken aback by her statement. "Ya expected me not to be?"

She winced a little at his tone of voice. Tess rolled so she was lying face to face with him. _Oh dear, bad idea._ Tess looked at his face. His lips were slightly parted. _Nice lips. Very nice lips. Stop looking at his lips._ His chin and cheeks were dark with a day's growth. Tess ran her hand over the roughness. Trailed her fingers back and forth.

"Tess?" Don shifted a little. He took Tess' hand. "Sweetheart. Ya gotta stop doing that."

_Yeah! _screamed Sensible. "Huh? Sorry."

Don groaned. He rolled to his back. "Are ya sorry?"

Tess frowned. His head was turned toward her. She searched his eyes. He really _was_ worried about that. She propped herself on her elbow. Tess smiled softly and shook her head. "No," she said softly. "I'm not sorry."

Don reached out and rubbed a lock of her hair between his fingers. He nodded. "Okay. It's jus' that ya said…"

"I just thought you might have to go. To work or something." She shook her head. "I am not sorry that you are in my bed right this minute. Are you?"

Don reached over and cupped her chin. He ran his thumb over her cheek. "No."

"Okay, then."

"Okay." Don's thumb rubbed back and forth over Tess' lip. Tess closed her eyes and parted her lips. She ran her hand down his chest. Tess started trailing down his ribs. Don grabbed her hand. Tess' eyes snapped open and she sat up. Before Don could stop her, she snatched back the covers. Her eyes went from the raw, red scar on his side to his face and back again. Don pulled the comforter back up. He looked away and wouldn't meet Tess' eyes. Tess reached out and touched his face gently. She turned it back to face her.

"What happened?" Don silently regarded her. "Please?" He shook his head. Tess frowned. Don blinked slowly. He reached out and touched Tess' face.

"I didn't mean it that way. Ya need to put on somethin'. Yer a little distractin' right now." He grinned at the blush that covered her body. Don reached out and ran his fingers down Tess' arm. "I'll tell ya what happened, but…"

Tess smiled, a little shyly. "I've got to be a little less distracting. Got it." She scrambled off the bed and started looking around the room. She tossed Don's boxers at him. "You need to be a little less distracting too." She found a sweatshirt and panties and pulled them on. Tess climbed back on the bed and sat cross legged on top of the comforter. Don was pinned under the comforter. He raised his eyebrows at her. Tess blushed a little again. "You're still distracting. I'll sit up here." Don reached out and touched her bare knee. Tess looped her fingers through his.

As he started his story, Don didn't look at Tess. He stared straight out. Tess focused on his eyes and watched every nuance, every emotion play in them. "It started with a body. The guy'd been stabbed. Mac and me…Mac's a crime scene investigator. Well, not jus' a crime scene tech. Anyways, Mac and me, we were followin' a blood trail. There was a ceilin' tile outta place in the hall. Thought maybe the weapon was stashed up there. Came up with a bag. Maybe what we were lookin' for was inside. It wasn't. It was a bomb. C4 and a cell phone. Mac and me started clearin' the buildin'. Gettin' folks out. Then there was a roar and nothing'. A whole lot of nothing'." Tess squeezed his hand. She was starting to feel ill. "People talk about white lights and stuff. There wasn't none of that. Jus' a big, black nothing'." He finally looked over and met Tess' eyes. "I woke up a week an' a half later in a hospital bed with a shitload of stuff hooked up to me and this huge hole in my side." He looked down again. "Found out later that Mac had tied my guts together with a shoelace." Don met Tess' eyes. She was blown away by what she saw in those crystal blue depths. She found it hard to breathe. She had to look away. _Run_, screamed the voice in her head. Her stomach lurched again. Don continued. "The guy reached inside my chest an' saved my life with a fuckin' shoelace. I'da bled out before anyone found us." Tess just gripped his hand. "I've only been back a little over a month." They just sat there. Don tugged a little at his hand to get Tess' attention. "Um Tess, sweetheart, yer hurtin' my hand."

"Oh my God. Sorry." Tess released his hand and combed her fingers through her hair, pushing it back from her face. She worked at getting her thoughts in order. She fought to bring her stomach under control.

Don gave her a small lopsided smile. "Hey, I had a piece of a cell stuck in my gut. A little hand holdin' doesn't hurt that much." Tess looked at him horrified. Don sat up and touched her face. He smiled softly at her. "I didn't tell ya the story to get a reaction outta ya." Her reaction was starting to scare him.

Tess shook her head. "I know. I asked you to tell me," she said quietly. It's not that." She looked carefully at Don. "I know exactly what you're talking about. Well, not what. Where." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I know the building you're talking about. I was there."

"Whatdaya mean you were there?"

Tess looked deep into Don's eyes. "I was in that building. On that day."

"Ya were…" Don suddenly felt clammy.

"The guy I was…" Tess brought her knees up to her chest. "Alex worked there. I had stopped by to drop off a book. We were in a book club together. Someone came telling us to get out and we ran. We were across the street when the building…" Tess looked at Don. She reached out and pulled her hand back without touching him. She still couldn't fathom that the man in her bed, the man she just spent the night with, the man that was so alive across from her had been inside that building. She stood up. "I need a glass of water." _You want something stronger than water. It's not even nine am. I'm not having something stronger. _Tess walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her. Don sat there staring for several heartbeats. He slowly got out of the bed and dressed. He could hear Tess arguing with someone in the apartment and then silence. A door slammed. A moment later another door opened and closed.

Tess walked shakily out of her room. She still felt sick to her stomach. Bette was sitting at the table munching on a bagel. She scowled at Tess.

"So you slept with him?" There was a small note of contempt in her voice.

"Don't, Bette. Not now," warned Tess. "Why aren't you at Peter's?"

"There was nothing to eat at his place. I was hungry."

"You could have gone out."

"Why should I? It's only four floors up and I knew I had bagels." Bette nodded at the bedroom door. "He still in there?"

"Yes."

"He spent the night?"

"Yes. Bette, I'm really not in the mood for this." Tess headed for the bathroom.

"Why? Are you afraid he's gonna come out and hear you? You afraid I'm gonna chew him up again? Or are you regretting being rash?"

Tess spun around. "No. I don't have any regrets sleeping with Don last night. Totally my business." Tess advanced across the room. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were sharp. "Wanna know what my problem is, Bette? I just had the man I slept with last night tell me he had almost died in a building I watched fall to pieces in May."

"What?" Bette sat there stunned. Realization dawned on her. "Alex's."

"Yeah, Alex's office. Yeah, the bombing that caused the guy I'd been with for two and a half years decide our relationship wasn't going anywhere. Yeah, the guy in my bed right now was inside said building." Tess stood in the middle of the apartment with her hands on her hips. She swung her head back and forth sending her hair flying. "So pardon me if I don't really care if you approve of Don or with my sleeping with him last night. I have a few other things I'm dealing with right now." Tess went into the bathroom and shut the door hard. Bette had suddenly lost interest in her bagel. She set it down on her plate, got up and slunk out of the apartment.

Don was coming out of Tess' bedroom as she exited the bathroom. She looked him up and down and frowned.

"You're leaving?"

Don ducked his head. "I should."

"You don't have to. At least let me make you some breakfast."

Don shook his head. "That's okay, Tess." He stepped closer to her. He reached out and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Ya know where I'll be later. If ya wanna see me." He bent and gave her a soft kiss. Tess rested her hand on his chest. Don looked into her eyes as he pulled away. "Aw, Tess. Don't look at me like that. Please." Tess looked down at his shoes. Don stepped away from her. He reached out and fingered a lock of her hair one more time. He went to the kitchen, grabbed his things and his suit coat and went to the apartment door. Tess hadn't moved. He opened the door. He started out and glanced back at Tess. "I _do_ want to see you later, Tess Nagy." Tess looked up and Don smiled at her. He went out and quietly closed the door.

---------------


	9. Rally in the eighth

A/N: See intro..blah, blah. I own pretty much nothing. Please R&R. Thank you.

RoadRunner: Complications are interesting. Demolished: Thank you. I do like to try to weave things into a context. RS: Thank you, thank you. Always enjoy your reviews. All of you keep me on my toes and my writing good.

* * *

Sullivan's was crowded. Tess stood in the doorway looking for Don. He was nowhere to be found. A little panic crept in. As she made her way over to the bar, she spotted Danny. She wound her way to him and waited for him to finish his order. She tugged at his sleeve. Danny spun around and came eye to eye with her. He gave her a big grin.

"Hey, Tiger Girl! So you _are_ still seein' Flack."

Tess smiled back. A little blush crept up her neck as she remembered how much of him she'd seen. "Hi, Danny. Yeah. Don here yet?"

"Yeah. He's…" Danny glanced back to where he had left the detective with the rest of them, but he had evaporated. "Where the hell did he go? He'll be back. Hey, what are ya havin'? This round's on me."

"I'll take a Killian's." Danny nodded and put in her order. She grabbed her glass and Danny grabbed the pitcher.

"Come on back." Danny led her to the usual spot. He was just getting ready to introduce her around when she felt a tug on her hair. She turned around to find Don standing behind her. Relief flooded her body. She smiled at the answering flicker in his eyes.

"Ya made it." He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I was just tryin' to call ya."

Tess pulled her cell out and looked at it. She rolled her eyes and dropped her head. "I'd turned it off. Sorry."

"'Sokay."

Tess raised her eyebrows. "You didn't think I would show. Do you think it's that easy to spook me?" She ran her hand up his chest and looked into his eyes. Don took her hand and brought it back down beside them.

"Well, ya did practically run from the room." Don shrugged, dropped Tess' hand and took a drink from his beer.

Closing her eyes, Tess sighed deeply. She looked down at the floor. "This isn't the place to talk about that. Ask me another time and I'll explain things a little more."

"Ya don't owe me an explanation."

"Yes, I do."

"No, ya don't. We're good."

Tess gave him a saucy smile. "If I remember correctly, you were better than good."

Don flicked her nose and shook his head. "If _you_ remember, there's a game on." Tess' grin deepened. Clear blue locked with brown. Don watched the flecks of gold in her eyes dance.

"Yes, there is." Her voice was low and warm. She loved watching the play of emotions running across his face as he fought for control.

"I meant on the TV, Tess." Don shift position, trying to get comfortable. _Geeze, ya'd think ya were still in high school,_ he chided himself.

"Hey, you two in the corner. There's a game on here. If ya wanna make kissey faces, ya shoulda stayed home."

Tess spun around. "Danny, you should have brought your own girl to the game. Then you wouldn't have to keep an eye on what we're up to."

"I ain't really into watchin', Tiger Girl."

Don grinned at his friend. "Ya ain't into much of anything right now, Messer." That brought a round of catcalls from the group.

"That was low, Flack even for you." Danny turned around mumbling about bringin' girls to the bar for the game.

Don introduced Tess around. Everyone gave some sort of acknowledgement and turned back to the game. Don looked down at her. "Aren't ya warm?" Don nodded at her jacket. Tess slid it off to reveal a t-shirt the exact color of their dinner last night. He grinned and shook his head. "Nice color."

Tess grinned back, eyes sparkling. "Paprika."

"No kiddin'?" Don smiled and shook his head. He looked around making sure that no one was really paying attention to them. Don leaned down and brushed the hair away from her ear. "Ya left yer hair loose. I like that," he whispered. Tess shivered at the rumble of his voice in her ear. His breath was warm against her skin.

Tess gave her head a little toss. Don caught a whiff of something fruity. "Thought you would," she said. He stepped back and looked at her again. Don's eyes darkened a little, remembering how her hair had felt sliding over his skin. Her smile took on a mischievous edge. "I hear the rink at Rockefeller Center is open."

Don groaned, spun her around and pointed over her shoulder at the TV. "Game. Yer team. There," he growled in her ear. Tess just laughed. He left his arm draped over her shoulders and Tess leaned against him. Again, a hint of fruit assailed his nose. He leaned down. He had to know. "What _are_ ya wearin'?" He felt Tess chuckle. She tilted her head back so her lips were next to his ear.

"Sex on the Beach." Tess heard his breath catch. She smiled. "The drink, not the act. Get your mind out of your pants."

Don stepped a little back from her. "Yer killin' me, Sweetheart. Ya know that, don'tcha?"

Tess wouldn't let up. She turned. "I aim to please."

"Am I gonna have to plant ya next to Messer? Jus' so I can watch the game."

Tess held up her hands and shook her head. "No, no. Please anything but that," she said in mock terror. "I'll behave." She flashed him a heated look. "But for you, I'd suggest a looser cut of pants," she taunted as she turned back to the game. Don growled and reached past her for his beer. He took a long draw and stepped close behind her. Tess took a small step forward. Don hooked his fingers into a belt loop on her hip.

"I don't think so. Ya better stay where ya are. Preserve my dignity." Keeping his pinky hooked into the loop, he slid his other three fingers under the edge of her t-shirt. He drummed his fingers on her bare skin. "I think someone needs to wear higher cut jeans," he whispered in her ear.

Tess blushed a deep red. She was glad that his hand was under the table and that everyone was focused on the TV. "Game," she croaked.

"Ya started this one yerself." Tess bit her tongue on the retort that came to mind. She'd already dug herself in deep. Don chuckled. "So you can dish, but have trouble takin' it." Tess shook her head. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Teresa Susanne._ She kept her eyes glued on the game.

The game ended, Tigers topping the Cardinals. Tess had enjoyed herself. Arguing about stats and the play during the commercials had been an added bonus. It was something she'd done with her father during games and she missed it. Bette and Peter thought her obsession with baseball was weird.

"Hey, Tiger Girl. Winner buys."

Tess shook her head. "I'll have to owe you guys. It's a school night and close to midnight. I'm about to turn into a pumpkin. Sorry."

"I'll hold ya to that," assured Danny.

"I'll remember," promised Tess. "There are at least three more games. Night guys." Don helped her on with her jacket and walked her out. As soon as they got outside, he swung her into his arms. Tess wrapped her arms around his waist.

"A pumpkin, huh. You've got the color right."

"I do have to get home. And it won't be before midnight. And it's going to be a long lonely ride."

"Ya want me ta walk ya home?"

Tess smiled up at him. "Thank you, but I know it's way out of your way. I'll be fine."

"Ya sure? It's no trouble. Really."

Tess sighed. She ran her fingers over his cheek. "I really, really would like that, but then after all that way, I'd want to invite you in and it _is_ a school night."

"I don't expect ya to invite me in." Don played with her hair, rubbing it between his fingers.

"I know." She stood on tiptoe and gave him a light kiss. Don kissed her again, lingering.

"Jus' can't keep your hands off me, huh?" he teased.

"I think that was your problem."

"You wore the low riders, Sweetheart. And the perfume." He bent and nuzzled her neck. "Ya always smell so good."

"I'll try Vinyl next time."

Don straightened up and looked in her eyes. "That's jus' wrong, Tess."

"There's Rubber too." Don groaned. Tess opened her mouth slightly and ran her tongue over her teeth. She toyed with his shirtfront. "I think though, that you're partial to the food scents."

"Yer killin' me. Ya know that?"

"Yep." She kissed him quickly again and stepped away. "I meant it about the pumpkin. I've _got_ to go. Besides, I'll bet Danny's timing you."

"Worried about my rep?"

"If I was, I'd keep you out here. I know it takes you a little longer."

Don shifted and shook his head. "Time for you to go home, Cinderella."

Tess laughed. "Told you. Looser cut. Call me." Tess reluctantly turned around walked off. Don watched her sashay down the sidewalk. He thought about heading back in, but decided a few more minutes in the cool night air would do him a world of good.

---------


	10. Last out

A/N: See the intro for the standard stuff. Please R & R.

Meadow: nice to see you're still around. Demolished: Thank you. I'm glad you think they make a good couple. RoadRunner: No need to be jealous. You're still the tops. LittleCorinthian: I hope this works. RS: Laughing is good. A bit of a break form the other. Thank you all.

* * *

With a grunt, Tess flung her messenger bag in the corner. She turned and found Bette giving her a dopy grin.

"What?"

Bette nodded her head toward the kitchen table. "Someone got flowers." There was white florist's box sitting there.

"Me?"

"My name isn't on the envelope. Besides Peter doesn't give flowers."

"In four years you haven't gotten him better trained?"

"Not about that." Bette smiled and refused to meet Tess' eyes. "I've worked on other things," she said vaguely.

Tess laughed. "I bet your mother would be proud."

Bette's head snapped up. "You can _never_ tell my mother that. Or my dad. I'd really like to keep Peter in one piece."

"Marry him and then they wouldn't have anything to object to."

"Oh, you've got all the answers today, don't you?" Bette nodded at the box. "I want to see what he sent you. Open the box."

"A little pushy don't you think? I'd like to take my coat off."

"Just don't take all day about it. I know you're running off soon to watch that game. Actually, I'm a little surprised you traipsed all the way up here."

"I didn't want to haul my bag. And Don's picking me up here. He worries about all my traipsing. As if I hadn't been in the city for seven years before I met him." Tess hung her coat in the closet. She walked slowly over to the kitchen table. She snapped the ribbon on the box and took off the lid. She picked up the card lying on the green paper and opened it. "Missed you. Sorry about your team."

"He didn't sign it? No 'Love, Don?'"

Tess shook her head. "I don't think we're at the love part."

"Just the sleeping together part."

"Once, Bette. It was once."

"And you've only seen him once since then."

"Are you going to lecture me or do you want to see the flowers?" Tess flashed her a very annoyed look. "And you're one to talk. Doesn't want to tell her parents how serious she is about 'the actor.'"

"You know that tone of voice is dead on. Which is why I don't talk to my parents about Peter." Bette shook her head back and forth sending her braids swinging. "They have less of a problem with him being white than they do about him being an actor. Anyhow, this isn't about me. This is about you and those flowers. Come on, show them off."

Tess carefully lifted the flowers and the paper out of the box. She set them down and carefully unwrapped them. Bette came over and watched. Both women sighed at the red and white bouquet.

"Carnations, gladioli, mums, tulips and a single red rose. Interesting choices."

Tess held up the bouquet and looked it over. "Very." She smiled. "Really pretty though."

"I'll get a vase." Bette started rummaging under the sink. She held up a pearl colored, cut glass vase. "This one is pretty. How come I've never noticed this before?"

"Because you never pull the cleaning stuff out from under the sink. " Tess looked over and her face fell. "No. Not that one."

Bette frowned and looked the vase over carefully. "Why? It will look gorgeous with the red flowers."

"I don't want to use _that_ vase," Tess insisted. Bette looked over at her friend.

"If you don't like the vase why do you keep it?" Tess sighed heavily and set the flowers down. She went over, took the vase from Bette's hands and buried it in the back of the cupboard again. She dug around and found a clear vase instead. Tess straightened, filled the glass with water and carefully arranged the flowers in it. Bette was still sitting on the floor. "Why do you keep it?"

Tess shrugged. "It's a pretty vase." She kept fiddling with the flowers.

"You got rid of everything else Alex gave you."

Tess looked at the flowers, fingering the red rose. "Yes, I did." She looked over at Bette. "Drop it, would you?" She carefully touched the flowers, smiled and then stepped away. "I have a date to get ready for." She looked over at Bette who was watching her carefully. "Are you going out tonight?"

"Much later. Peter has a show tonight. We'll meet up after."

Tess smiled brightly. "Good. I'd hate to think you were stuck home alone."

"Why? " Bette smiled. "Were you going to ask me to the bar to watch the game? No, thank you."

Tess shrugged. "Suit yourself." Tess glanced at the flowers one more time, smiled wistfully and went to her room.

---------

A knock sounded on the door. Bette glanced at Tess' closed bedroom door and sighed heavily. She got up and opened the door. Don took a slight step back.

"Hiya, Don."

"Bette." He looked warily down at her.

"I won't bite. At least not right now. And never, unless you give me a reason. Come on in. Tess is taking her sweet time." She followed the detective in. "Tess! You'd better get a move on."

"Okay," came the muffled answer.

Bette shook her head and gave Don an apologetic look. "You want a seat?"

He shook his head. "I'm good." He stood with his arms crossed on his chest.

Bette tried not to laugh. He couldn't look more uncomfortable. "I meant it about not biting." She smiled. "I mean you sent the girl flowers." She waved toward the kitchen. Don frowned. Bette tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "You had to have sent the flowers. She's not going out with anyone else." Both heads swiveled as Tess came out of her room. Tess spotted Don and her eyes lit up. Bette looked back and forth between them. She grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch and her purse from the end table.

"Well, catch ya later." She dashed out the door. Tess stood there shaking her head.

"Way to be subtle, Bette," she said quietly. Tess walked over to Don. She ran her hand up his chest and gave him a light kiss. "Hello."

Don gave her a small hug and looked over her shoulder. "Nice flowers."

Tess turned around and smiled at the flowers. "Aren't they? I missed you too. But the Tigers aren't out of it yet." She turned back around and looked at Don's face. He was trying to give her a blank look. She frowned and shook her head. "You didn't send them?"

He shook his head. "Not me. Didn't whoever sign the card?"

Tess looked back the flowers. "No," she said slowly. Don walked over and picked up the card. He looked at it carefully and turned it over a couple of times.

"Pretty generic. I wouldn't have made the mistake of countin' the Tigers out yet. And I prefer bringin' gifts in person."

"Hmm. Like getting the thank you in person?"

Don smiled a little. "Yeah. Something like that."

Tess glanced at the flowers again. "Well, then I haven't a clue where these came from. Sorry."

"Ya don't have anything to be sorry about." Tess walked over to him, took the card out of his hand and set it back on the counter. She looked carefully into his eyes.

She shook her head. "I _don't_ know who sent them."

"Ya said that already."

"But you don't believe me."

"What? You a mind reader or somethin'?"

Tess crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the floor. "No, it's in your tone of voice."

"There ain't nothin' in my tone of voice."

Tess tilted her head and looked back up at him. She met his eyes again. She looked back at the floor. "Maybe I should just watch the game here tonight. You go ahead and go." She took a step back.

"Tess…"

"I'll see you around, Don."

Don reached out and touched her face. Tess turned her head. Don stepped closer. "Tess, look at me." He tilted her face up. "Look right here." He pointed at his eyes. "You who think ya see everythin' in there. I wasn't calling ya a liar." He sighed at the hurt he still saw in her eyes. He tugged at her, pulling her into his arms.

"I don't just…" She mumbled into the front of his jacket.

"I'd hope not." He chuckled into her hair. Tess got enough leverage to hit him in the chest. "Hey! Don't go beatin' me up. You'll get in trouble for assultin' a police officer."

Tess looked up at him. "No one would believe I'd done it."

Don smiled down at her. "Probably not. I'm not worryin' about those flowers. Don't you. Okay?" Tess nodded. "We good?" Tess nodded again. "Ya ain't gonna break down on me?"

Tess smiled. "No. I'm just a little creeped out."

"All the more reason to get out ta Sullivan's and watch the game." He chucked her under the chin. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Then get yer coat and let's motor. We run too late and there'll be no end to the grief Messer's gonna give us." Tess flashed a mischievous grin. Don shook his head. "Don't go lookin' at me like that, Tess."

She sighed and shrugged. She fiddled with the front of his jacket. "It's just that if I'm going to be accused of something anyway, I'd rather just do it."

Don closed his eyes, took her wrists in one of his hands and took a step back. "You'll be mad if you miss the game."

Tess rocked her head back and forth. "You're probably right." She shook her hands to free them and went to grab her coat. Don helped her into it.

As he wrapped the coat around her, he leaned in; his lips very close to her ear. "If ya want to base those accusations in some fact later…"

Tess smiled and tilted her head back. "You mean after the game."

"Yes." His breath was warm on her neck. Tess shivered a little

"Well, I suppose we _do_ need to have our priorities in order."

"I'm all for priorities."

Tess straightened up. "Well then, game on."

------------------

finis


End file.
